There has been a conventional heating cooker that performs cooking with use of steam (see JP 2008-116094 A (Patent Literature 1), for instance).
In the heating cooker having above configuration, exhaust from inside of a heating chamber is mixed and diluted with indoor air, so that temperature of the exhaust is decreased, and the exhaust is discharged from upper rear face side of a main body thereof toward front face side thereof. On condition that there are wall surfaces in vicinity of the rear face side of the heating cooker main body, shelves just thereover, and/or the like, corrosion, dense growth of mold and/or the like are thereby prevented that might be caused on the wall surfaces, shelves and/or the like by contact therewith of highly heated exhaust containing steam.
For the heating cooker that performs cooking with use of steam, in particular, there is difficulty in placement in a narrow space of a structure in which exhaust from the chamber is discharged from the rear face side toward the front face side of the main body.
The applicants have conceived a heating cooker that is capable of mixing in an exhaust duct a portion of air, from a cooling fan for cooling electric components in a main body, with exhaust from inside of a heating chamber and thereafter discharging the mixed exhaust from front face side of the main body. The heating cooker is described in order to facilitate understanding of the invention and is neither publicly known art nor the prior art.
On condition that the cooling fan breaks down in the heating cooker having a structure of the exhaust duct into which the portion of the air from the cooling fan is taken, however, there is a possibility that the exhaust from the inside of the heating chamber flows into the main body without being discharged to outside.